deadliestwarriorfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Swg66/Swg66's Aftermath: Genghis Khan vs Hannibal
In this Aftermath I will discuss the strengths and weaknesses of the episode Genghis Khan vs Hannibal. I will point out what I think they did well and what I feel was weaker aspects of the episode. The Good The best part of this episode was the weapons and the weapons test. The weapons were accurate within reason, and frankly I loved the weapons test. This season has shown marked improvement in the way weapons are tested. Excepting the Special Weapons, all the weapon were tested fairly and subjected to the same tests, giving a fair comparison as far the effectiveness of the weapons. I also like the introduction of war animals actually being tested, past season have left this out, and while only the elephant was tested I hope this is a sign of things to come for the show. I particularly liked the mid range weapons test, the soliferrum and jida lance was a cool weapon test, as I've wanted to see horse back spear throwing for a long time on the show and I finally got to see it. I agree with the edges and the results in this category pretty much, as the soliferrum gives you not only multiple shots at the target but also has armor-piercing capacity at close range, being that it's made of a solid iron, even if it doesn't pierce the armor the weight and force of the strike would be pretty devastating. For the close range weapons, this weapons test was pretty cool. I also agree with the results here, the Saber does work much better on horse back but the Falcata would work better on foot, although I thought the falcata was a little on the small side for a falcata, and looked like it might be lacking the weight of the the examples of this sword I've seen, it was still a good test and still worked to great affect in the test. The Special Weapons test was cool, if a bit odd. Both weapons were cool but I thought the comparison was a bit odd, with both weapons being very different and hard to compare fairly. While I wasn't to fond of the Brass armor test, I liked the the Mongol body armor test. While the armor stopped the sword it did something I've point out before and that's Lamellar's weakness to repeated stabs. The falcata didn't go through but had he keep going at it he likely would of gotten through. The Bad One of my biggest problems with this episode was the relativity constant misrepresentation of History. Khan while making a large Empire for himself didn't conquer the whole Mongol Empire, it was conquered by his descendants. Also he was not the commander of the Battle of the Kalka River so it's not really a representation of his skill as a commander. Another thing I take issue is the Battlefield Strategy rating of 89 to 76, This should of been much closer and I feel it should of actually been in slightly Hannibal favor. Also on the Aftermath, one of the experts said the Mongols had a perfect record of beating Elephants after Khan, which also isn't true, the Mongols had severe problems taking the country's who had elephants like India and Vietnam. On the armor, I also have a problem with Hannibal's armor being Brass (at least his helmet was listed a Brass) and judging by the appearance of his body armor it was probably brass as well. I am getting the feeling that unlike there weapons they don't make there own armor, but rather buy it from another source. Much of there armor used looks like armor you can buy online, Brass Musculata is a pretty easy to find and would be much cheaper than Bronze armor (Bronze being around four times more expensive than brass) this would also explain there use of butted mail. As mentioned above I don't think the falcata was as hefty as it would of been, there are reports of it chopping into Roman helmets, however that may be the experts fault to me it looked like he didn't get a good hit on the helmet. On the Elephant I feel this animal was not properly used. For one it wasn't armored, and war elephant normally had some kind of armor to protect them and keep them and keep them from panicking. Also I feel the comparison of the elephant to the bow was flawed, as they couldn't be tested against each other in fair comparison. Horse vs Elephant and ranged vs ranged would of been better in my opinion. That and elephants normally had missile troops on top (archer, slingers or javelin throwers). And the fact the the Elephant seem to be used less a mount and more of a of an attack dog seemed odd to me. I also feel that if they were bringing back special weapons they might as well of brought back all four category's and the exclusion of the Elephant back lance was a bit annoying to me. Overall A pretty good episode, I enjoyed it for the most part but it was hurt by it's use of incorrect (or at least incomplete) information. The weapons were excellent but the armor for Hannibal wasn't what it should of been, and I feel like they could of done more with the Elephant, I was hoping to see Lances being used from it's back or see missile troops shot from it's back while it was charging. Questions If anyone has question about these two warriors or anything realted to them, leave it in the comment's and I'll try my best to answer it. Category:Blog posts